Alcol Orufei
Alcol Orufei - jedna z głównych postaci w The Legends of Slayers. 'Informacje' Historia Historia Alcola rozpoczna się w małej wiosce na terenie Dils o nazwie Artdorf. Jest to spokojna okolica, gdzie przejezdni nawet się nie zatrzymują, a wszystkich mieszkańców można by zebrać na dziedzińcu, a i tak byłoby jeszcze sporo miejsca. Na pierwszy rzut oka Artdorf wydaje się miasteczkiem idealnym. Każdy człowiek wie jaka jest jego rola w społeczeństwie i próbuje ją wykonywać najlepiej jak się da. Istny raj do założenia rodziny i ustatkowania się. Problem pojawia się gdy ktoś zapragnie czegoś więcej od życia. Alcol jest synem Ethana i Dimy. Posiada czworo rodzeństwa, dwóch starych braci Roy i Simon, jednego młodszego Malcolm (przez braci nazywany Mały Mel) oraz młodszą siostrę Rose (najmłodsza z całego rodu Orufei). Jego ojciec i starsi bracia trudzili się pracą drwali i sporadycznie brali do pomocy Alcola. Jesli chodzi o matkę, Dime, to jej zadaniem było głównie prowadzenie domu i doglądanie pociech. Alcol od najmłodszych lat miał ciągotę w kierunku przygód. Potrafił godzinami siedzieć z nosem w książkach czytając o odległych krainach, wielkich wojownikach oraz potężnych magach i ich wspaniałych przygodach. Zatem jak łatwo szło się domyślić nie łatwo było go zagonić do pracy aby pomagał braciom i ojcu. Rodzina Alcola nie należała do najbogatszych w okolicy jednak nie zaznał biedy ani głodu. Na przestrzeni lat Alcol nie raz i nie dwa kłócił się z ojcem o swoją przyszłość. Ethan widział syna jako stolarza z dziewką z sąsiadującej posesji jako żoną, podczas gdy plany Alcola sięgały daleko poza granice Artdorf. Z każdym rokiem Alcola jakąś dziwna moc ciągnęła za granice wioski bardziej niż do pracy. To w wieku 14 lat zadecydował, że chce czegoś więcej od życia niż tylko ścinać drzewa i podjął samolubną decyzję o ucieczce i opuściła dom rodzinny pod przykryciem nocy. Nie da się ukryć, że z każdym dniem radość z podjętej decyzji malała wszystko jednak miało się zmienić gdy Alcol przybył do miasta Sigmund gdzie zatrzymał się aby uzupełnić zapasy jak z początku sądził na podróż powrotną. Obkupiony i gotowy do drogi młody Alcol został zaatakowany przez trzech bandytów, obserwowali dzieciaka w karczmie i chcieli pozbawić go wszystkiego co posiadał, w tym zapewne jego życia. Gdy wszystko już wyglądało jak smutny zakończenie życia z pomocą przybyło trzech wojowników, Gabo - wysoki postawny mężczyzna z licznymi bliznami na odsłoniętych ramionach, Roy - chudy ze spiczastą twarzą i długim nosem oraz Oleg - Wilkowaty Beastman. Trójka, która niczym bohaterowie,o których czytał Alcol stanęła w obronie dzieciaka. Gdy Gabo unikał ciosów jednego z napastników wyglądało jakby niczym woda przelewał się w naczyniu, którym było jego ciało, by zbliżyć się wystarczająco do przeciwnika i powalić go jednym solidnym ciosem. Mała alejka co chwile rozbłyskiwała od magicznych pocisków wylatujących z dłoni Roy'a wycelowanym w nogi kolejnego przeciwnika, który gdy uskakiwał przed nimi wyglądał jakby tańczył. Oleg natomiast poruszał się z taką prędkością, że wydawało się jakoby znikał i pojawiał się za wrogiem i przykładał mu ostre pazury do gardła. Po przepędzeniu rabusiów nie chcieli żadnej nagrody, ruszyli po prostu w swoją drogę pozostawiając małego Alcola w osłupieniu. To był ten moment, teraz albo nigdy. Postanowił, że dołączy do tej trójki i w tym celu podążył za nim. Wiedział, że jesli ich zapyta o to czy by go przyjęli spotka się z odmową, ale jeśli będzie ich śledził to przecież będą musieli się zgodzić, bo co z nim zrobią? Jak pomyślał tak zrobił, śledził Gabo wraz z pozostałą dwójką. Tym sposobem dotarł do karawany, do której zapakowali się Gabo, Roy i Oleg. Sądząc, że może wybierają się na wspaniałą przygodę młody Alcol nie mógł przepuścić takiej okazji. Zapakował się do powozu, do którego wsiadła śledzona trójka. Gdy było ciemno, a do tego powozy przyjemnie trzęsły zaśniecie Alcola było kwestią sekund. Następne co pamięta to trzech obrońców spoglądających na niego gdy trzymali go za ubrania w powietrzu. Alcol opowiedział im swoją historię zmieniając jedynie fakt, że przedstawił się jako sierota bez żadnej rodziny. Mówił jak marzy tylko o tym aby przeżyć przygodę z mieczem w ręku. Okazało sie, że Gabo był przywódcą tej trzyosobowej bandy o nazwie "Banda Czerwonego Sitaara" i kierują się do Sabre (małego miasta na północy), ponieważ wraz z innymi obecnymi najemnikami zostali wynajęci jako pomoc przy obronie miasteczka z rąk bandytów. Członkowie Bandy Czerwonego Sitaara po długich rozmowa zdecydowali się na przyjęcie dzieciaka w roli adepta - ale musi być świadom, że od teraz musi pracować na siebie, czyli walczyć. Alcol nie mógł uwierzyć w swoje szczęście oto moment, w którym rozpoczyna się jego przygoda. Następne kilka dni mijało na spokojnej podróży i poznawaniu nowych kompanów oraz na chodzeniu po wode przygotowywaniu ogniska i posiłków dla wszystkich. Alcol doskonale wiedział, że jest wykorzystywany przez pozostałych członków Czerwonego Sitaara, ale powtarzał sobie ciągle w głowie, że od czego trzeba zacząć. W trakcie podrózy Roy i Oleg nie szczędzili zainteresowania nowym członkiem grupy, jedynie Gabo traktował go oschle i z dystansem. Pierwsza bitwa Alcola przerosła jego oczekiwania, gdy usłyszał tylko pierwsze okrzyki bojowe poczuł jak miękną mu nogi w kolanach, a ciało pokrywa zimn pot. Nieświadomie zaczął się wycofywać aż do momentu gdy poczuł ciężar wielkiej wilczej łapy na swoich barkach. - I co to koniec Twojej przygody? - wyszeptał Oleg - Trzymaj się mnie młody i nie spuszczaj ze mnie oka. Te słowa dodały mu odrobinę odwagi jednak jego wzrok wciąż był wpatrzony w Gabo, nie mógł wyjść z podziwu do jakiego poziomu mistrzostwa doszedł ten człowiek i jeśli blizny na jego ciele są tego ceną to Alcol jest gotowy na taką zapłatę i zrobi wszystko by mu udowodnić swoją wartość. Gdy tylko pojawili się pierwsi przeciwnicy i piechota ruszyła do ataku Alcol poczuł jak coś go pcha do przodu, oprócz masywnej owłosionej łapy Oleg'a było to coś w nim i podobało mu się to uczucie. Nie można powiedzieć, że nasz młody bohater miał szansę do wykazania się Oleg ze swoją prędkością doskakiwał do każdego wroga w zasięgu wzroku, Gabo brnął do przodu z każdym zadawanym ciosem, a Roy sypał magicznymi pociskami z poziomu dachów. Jedyne czym mógł się martwić młody Alcol było przetrwanie, ale to za mało. Gdy jego towarzysze byli zajęci walką on odbił w boczną uliczkę i zaczął szukać szansy na wykazanie się. Okazja natrafiła się wcześniej niż sądził. Wołanie o pomoc. Gdy Alcol dotarł na miejsce zobaczył młodą dziewczynę z małym dzickiem i jednego bandytę zbliżającego się do nich. Niewiele myśląc, młody bohater wykonał cięcie na napastniku i przyjął pozycję obronną przed dziewczyną. Jednak jego cięcie nie miało takiego efektu jakiego się spodziewał. Wyglądało, że ledwo zadrapał napastnika ten zaś wydał się mocno zszokowany jak i zdenerwowany, że jakiś smarkacz go zranił. Następne co Alcol poczuł to pieczenie przez twarz i ciepła ciecz spływająca mu po twarzy. Nie mógł w to uwierzyć pierwsza minuty samotnej walki i jest ranny. Przecież bohaterom z książek, które czytał zwycięstwa przychodziły z taką łatwością jak to możliwe, powtarzał sobie w głowie. Ano właśnie, bohaterom, a nie czternastolatkowi w pierwszej bitwie. Kolejne machnięcie i kolejna rana, tym razem Alcol czuł jak krew spływa po ramieniu. Następne dwa, kolejne miejsca tryskające krwią, kolejne piski dziewczyny za nim i to tyle. Następne co pamięta to ciemność. Alcola obudziło mocne szarpanie i krzyk. - Podnoś się gnoju! - rozpoznał głos Gabo - wstawaj śmieciu! Gabo stał nad nim z wściekłym wyrazem twarzy i trzymany przez Roy'a. Alcol leżał na ulicy gdzie próbował bronić dziewczyny. - Gabo daj mu spokój musi nabrać sił, potem zrobisz z nim co chcesz. W tym stanie go zabijesz! - tłumaczył Roy trzymając Gabo na odległość. - Niech Ci będzie! - rzucił dalej zdenerwowany Gabo - ale gówniarz musi się nauczyć, że jak dostaje rozkaz to się go słucha! - warknął jeszcze na koniec odchodząc. Alcol zaczął się rozglądać zdezorientowany i zobaczył jak ktoś maszeruje w jego stronę. Podniósł głowę i zobaczył tę samą dziewczynę, której chciał pomoc. Poruszała się szybkim krokiem i była zapłakana. Gdy podeszła wystarczająco blisko splunęła w twarz Alcola. - Gdybyś robił co Ci kazali on mógłby żyć! - krzyknęła i odbiegła chowając twarz w dłonie. Roy wytłumaczył Alcolowi do czego doszło, jak gdy tylko Oleg dostrzegł jego brak zaczęli go szukać i tak natrafili w momencie gdy ten leżał i wykrwawiał się na ziemia bandyta przy nim wyciągał ostrze z chłopca, który był z dziewczyną. Samego Alcola zaś ledwo udało się odratować za pomocą czarów. W tym momencie młody Alcol otrzymał ważną nauczkę. Okazało się, że matka się myliła. Nie liczą się chęci, a wyniki i to one decydują kto żyje kto umiera. Jak w tym przypadku, a blizna na nosie i pozostałe na jego ciele będą mu o tym przypominać do końca życia. Kolejne dziesięć lat z życia Alcola przebiegało na treningach - Oleg zajął się stroną fechtunku, zaś Roy stroną magiczną gdyż okazało się, że młody ma smykałkę do tego. Mimo najszczerszych chęci i starań Alcol wciaż miewał problemy z zapamiętywaniem ważniejszych wydarzeń historycznych, poprawnych inkantacji i części wiedzy przekazywanej przez Roy'a. Wyglądało jakby wszystko szybko łapał, jednak z czasem jakby mu ta wiedza umykała, zupełnie jakby cierpiał na sklerozę. Jednak mimo wszelkich przeciwności radził sobie całkiem nieźle. Lepiej szło mu z fechtunkiem, tu wystarczała pamięć mięśniowa, bez nazwisk, bez składników i inkantacji. Z każdym rokiem blizn na ciele Alcola przybywało, ale równie proporcjonalnie rosła ilość wygranych bitew u boku przyjaciół - których coraz bardziej zaczynał traktować jak rodzinę. Podczas gdy Roy i Oleg doglądali rozwoju Alcola, Gabo te dziesięć lat spożytkował na rozrastaniu grupy, która po każdym zwycięstwie zaczynała zwiększać swoją liczbę i na trzymaniu Alcola na dystans. Roy i Oleg traktowali go jak małego braciszka, zaś dla Gabo był wciąż tylko jednostką która zarobi dla niego więcej złota. Mimo tego, że był szczęśliwy Alcol wciąż czuł niedosyt. Za każdym razem to samo, Gabo wraz z Olegiem i Roy'em wybierali zlecenie, jechali na miejsce, wykonywali zadanie, odbierali zapłatę, dzielili łup, werbowali kolejnych członków. Czuł się narzędziem do spełniania cudzego marzenia, a przecież nie o to chodziło. Podjął decyzję. Po następnej robocie odchodzi. Jako miecz Gabo nigdy nie wyjdzie z jego cienia. W drodze na zlecenie wyjawił swój plan całej trójce. Roy i Oleg byli zaskoczeni i próbowali przekonać Alcola aby to przemyślał i został w grupie. Gabo podniósł tylko wzrok z nad mapy i rzucił: - Odchodząc zostaw konia, należy do nas. Miecz jest twój. Nie wracaj tylko tu z podkulonym ogonem jak się okaże, że bez nas jesteś nikim. Kości zostały rzucone. Jak mówił tak się stało. dopełnił kontraktu zlecenia i tej samej nocy po jego wykonaniu bez pożegnania zebrał swoje rzeczy i wyruszył przed siebie. Alcol przez następne 5 lat podróżował po świecie, od zlecenia do zlecenia. Na własny rachunek, własnym imieniem i nazwiskiem zdobywając sławę. W trakcie tych podróży spotkał swojego obecnego towrzysza, Albafice - ryboczłowieka, z którym teraz przemierza świat. Polowanie na Arcrocka Alcol wraz z Albaficą przebywali w miasteczku Mane, relaksując się po kolejnym zadaniu jednak z każdym kolejnym dniem uszczuplały się ich fundusze. Bohaterowie są zmuszeni aby poszukać jakiegoś zajęcia zarobkowego. W drodze na rynek są świadkami jakiegoś zbiorowiska mieszkańców. Okazuje się, że rozbił się powóz przewożący dziwne bestie cyrkowe, w tym młodego Arcrocka. Nie mogąc ustalić żadnych konkretnych informacji ruszają dalej w stronę rynku. Jednak ich droga zostaje przerwana gdy Alcol zostaje ugodzony zatrutą strzałką (wycelowaną w Albafice) i pada uśpiony co w połączeniu z jego naturalnym uwielbieniem do snu stworzyło ciekawą sytuację. Albafica odprowadza przyjaciela do kapłana by ten go wyleczył. Po powrocie na miejsce zbrodni odnajdują jedynie pusta fiolkę i droga śledztwa u miejscowego druida dowiadują się, że nie jet to typowa miksturka usypiania, a coś robionego na zamówienie. Trafiając znów na ślepą uliczkę bohaterowie kierują się do sowjego oryginalnego celu - czyli tablicy ogłoszeń. Na miejscu są świadkami jak kapitan straży miejskiej przybija ogłoszenie o pracę dla śmiałków. Na posterunku straży dowiadują się, że jest nagroda za zabicie zbiegłego Arcrocka - bohaterowie naturalnie przyjmują zadanie, ale nim wyruszą w drogę dochodzą do porozumienia z właścicielem cyrku, że za lepsza nagrodę spróbują dostarczyć Arcrocka żywego. Alcol i Albafica wyruszają w kierunku wschodniej wieży strażniczej gdyż według doniesień to tam przebywa Arcrock. Na miejscu bohaterowie wdają się w walkę z bestią, jednak nie trwa ona zbyt długo gdyż Alcol trafnym cięciem ostrzem z trucizną usypiająca powala bestię i z pomocą Albafici donosza ją właścicielowi cyrku. Przygoda na morzu Alcol w towarzystwie Albafici i Arkhama wyruszają w podróż do Lyzeile drogą morksą na dwóch statkach. Podróż od samego początku zwiastuje problemy gdy zostają zaatakowani przez morskiego potwora. Alcol zostaje potężnie poturbowany już na początku samego starcia jednak Arkaham i Albafica poradzili sobie w pokonaniu bestii. W trakcie następnych kilku dni spora część załogi zaczyna chorować. Podejrzenie zdrady trafia na jednego marynarzy, którego w przypływie złości Arkham wyrzuca za burtę. Z czasem ludzie wracają do zdrowia i można by pomyśleć, że los w końcu uśmiechnął się do naszych bohaterów, ale nie. Alcol i Albafica odkrywają, że byli okradani z przewożonego ładunku. W krótkiej chwili dwóm najemnikom udaje się obezwładnić złodzieja i z pomocą bosmana prowizorycznie naprawić otwór w ładowni. Po krótkiej sesji przesłuchania przeprowadzonej przez Albaficę i Arkhama dowiadujemy się, że mężczyzna należy do "Magicznych piratów", którzy szabrują statki na tych woda i to samo ma spotkać naszych podróżników. Magiczni piraci w towarzystwie kolejnej bestii morskiej wkrótce przeprowadzają atak na dwa statki wynajęte przez Arkhama bez większego problemu obezwładniają atakujących i przejmują ich statek - tym samym zyskują trzeci statek. Pod jego pokładem Albafica znajduje więźnia - Fletchera, który tłumaczy, że jego statek został napadnięty i zatopiony przez piratów. Opowiada o tym, że jest synem zamożnego szlachcica i o wspaniałym ładunku, który spoczywa na dnie oceanu wraz z wrakiem jego statku. Po chwili namysłu bohaterowie decydują się aby wysłać Albaficę we wskazane miejsce w celu odnalezienia owego ładunku. Okazuje się nim fiolka z dziwnym płynem, którego nawet Arkham nie jest w stanie rozpoznać. Reszta podróży mija już bez większych problemów gdy nasi bohaterowie - teraz już na trzech statkach, docierają do celu. Problemy w lesie Nareszcie, bohaterowie dotarli do Sairag i udało im się to przed czasem, więc czas wolny postanawiają poświęci na własne przyjemności. Arkham doglądał towaru, Albafica biegał po mieście próbując sprzedać wszystko co posiada, a Alcol ślęcząc nad księgami i czarami. Po pewnym czasie spotykają się z Alfredem i Blue by omówić dalsze działanie oraz by zadecydować czy kontrakt miedzy nimi, a Alcolem i Albaficą zostanie przedłużony. Po pochlebnych słowach ze strony Arkhama, Blue wraz z Alfredem postanawiają dalej z nimi współpracować. Lecz zmieniają warunki zapłaty. W zamian za odstąpienie połowy wynagrodzenia oferują bohaterom to czego zapragną. Pieniądze zaś zostaną przeznaczone na inwestycję w cel ich zadania. Alcol i Albafica zgadzają się w zamiana za dowództwo nad nową strażą królewską dla Alcola oraz kawałek ziemi i tytuł szlachecki dla Albafici. Bohaterowie dowiadują się również o mało spokojnych nastrojach panujących wśród ludu w związku ze szczytem szlachty oraz o grupie ludzi ukrytych w pobliskim lesie, którzy byli by bardzo przydatni sprawie dla, której walczą bohaterowie. Albafica i Alcol postanawiają przyjrzeć się temu bliżej podczas gdy Arkham i Alfred przygotowują się do wyjazdu w kierunku Crimson. Po całym dniu zbierania informacji, Alcol i Albafica zostają skonfrontowani przez tajemniczą postać w karczmie, która prosi o wskazanie miejsca pobytu Arkhama. Po dłuższym namyśle bohaterowie zaprowadzają ową postać do Arkhama. Podczas rozmowy postać przedstawia się jako Rose i ma ofertę odkupu tajemniczej mikstury od Arkhama. Arkham próbując wyciagnąć od Rose czym owa mikstura jest dowiaduje się, że jest to serum prawdy, a następnie sprzedaje jej owe serum. Alcol i Albafica decydują się ją śledzić gdyż podejrzewają, że może ona mieć coś wspólnego z buntownikami ukrywajacymi się w lesie. Niestety najemnicy gubią jej trop i próbują wyszukać buntowników w lesie. W trakcie poszukiwań natrafiają na dwóch czarnoskórych wojowników. Jednego bardzo potężnego użytkownika magii jak i zdolnego wojownika oraz jego brata, który został momentalni zabity przez Albaficę. Bohaterowie ledwo uchodzą z życiem z tego pojedynku, ale po przeszukaniu obozu okazuje się, że owa dwójka miała dołączyć do Sarmatów i są wyczekiwani w Crismson. Otwiera to możliwość infiltracji obozu wroga dla Albafici i Alcola. W szeregach Mimo, że Alcolowi i Albafice nie udało się odnaleźć obozu buntowników, to i tak nie wyruszyli do Crimson z pustymi rękoma. Weszli w posiadanie listu dzięki, któremu będą mogli zinfiltrować szeregi Sarmatów. Kiedy dwójka bohaterów wyrusza w stronę Crimson, Arkham zajmuje się dodatkowym zleceniem od Alfreda - czyli zabójstwem wskazanego szlachcia. Po dotarciu do Crimson, Arkham przygotowuje się do aukcji jak i zbliżającego się balu podczas gdy Alcol i Albafica zostają przyjęci w szeregi Sarmatów przez ich dowódce - Jacova. Pierwszego dnia wśród Sarmatów dochodzi do niespodziewanego spotkania. Oleg - mistrz i przyjaciel Alcola z czasów Bandy Czerwonego Sitaara. Okazuje się, że dawna grupa najemników się rozpadła, Roy osiadł w gildii magów, a o Gabo Alcol się niczego nie dowiedział. Zaś jak widać Oleg dołączył do Sarmatów i pracuje w ich szeregach od kilku miesięcy. Alcol wprowadza go w szczegóły planu i przekonuje go aby dołączył do niego i Albafici. Oleg nie zastanawiając się długo decyduje się aby użyczyć przyjacielowi swoich umiejętności. W dniu balu, cała trójka została oddelegowana do strzeżenia pałacu i pilnowaniu gości. Oleg na dziedzińcu, Alcol w głównej sali, Albafica zaś w toaletach. Podczas balu Alcol zostaje rozpoznany przez Rose, która na szczęście nie wydała bohatera. Następnego dnia Alcol, Albafica i Oleg zostają zatrudnieni przez ojca Rose jako ochroniarze w celu zapewniania bezpieczeństwa mu gdy dojdzie do przewrotu. Arkham podaje bohaterom miksturkę na przeczyszczenie do podania ojcu Rose oraz listę 40 nazwisk, którymi mają się bohaterowie zająć. Znajdują się w miejscu, z którego nie ma już odwrotu i wyruszają na szczyt szlachty. Przewrót Nadeszła chwila, na którą Alcol czekał. Rozpoczął się szczyt szlachty, moment decydujący o jego przyszłości. Moment, w którym stał ramię w ramię z swoimi druchami, Olegiem i Albaficą. Mimo lat doświadczenia jako najemnik czuł ekscytacje i niepewność w tym samym czasie. Dzięki miksturze od Arkhama, wraz z Albaficą udało mu się bezpiecznie ukryć ojca Rose aby w pełni mogli się skupić na swym głównym zadaniu. Po obradach szlachty wraz z innymi Sarmatami stoi na podium pod pretekstem ochrony szlachty. W tłumie wypatruje Rose czekającą na początek przewrotu. Gdy rozpoczynają się zamieszki w trakcie przemówień szlachty Blue pojawia się na scenie. Z tego miejsca nawołuje ludzi do ataku. Rozpoczyna się walka. Aby uniknąć bezsensownego rozlewu krwi, Alcol przekonuje część Sarmatów aby opuścili broń, jednak cześć z nich wciąż wierna Jacovovi staje do walki z Alcolem i resztą. W trakcie walki Alcol jest o włos od przyjęcia ciosu ze strony Jacova jednak w ostatniej chwili cios blokuje Oleg - zupełnie jak za dawnych lat. Mimo całej potęgi jaką dysponował Jacov, Blue był niewrażliwy na jego ataki. W środku konfliktu Rose stała osłupiona i nie potrafiła wykonać żadnej akcji do momentu aż Alcol przemówił jej do rozsądku.Po długiej walce Alcolowi udaje się zamrozić Jacova, a Albafica dopełnił dzieła przez rozbicie go w drobny pył. Sytuacja na ten moment wydawała się opanowana, Jacov pokonany, więźniowie oddani w ręce ludu, Blue planował swój kolejny krok gdy Arkham powiedział o groźnym Mazoku w podziemiach posiadłości i tym jak współpracował z Pantheonem. Trójka najemników rusza by go powstrzymać. Gdy bohaterowie stają naprzeciw potworowi Albafica stając pierwszy raz oko w oko z takim przeciwnikiem staje w przerażeniu. Na szczęście Arkham i Alcol stają do walki i z powodzeniem pokonują wroga. 'Wygląd i osobowość' Alcol Orufei jest szczupłym, ale dobrze zbudowanym 29 latkiem. Jego czarne włosy przecina szary kosmyk włosów (cecha rodzinna). Jego ciało pokrywa liczna ilość blizn, które są skrywane pod ubraniami poza jedną. Alcol posiada długa bliznę przez twarz - pamiątka z jego pierwszej bitwy. Dolna połowa twarzy zazwyczaj jest skryta pod kołnierzem jego szala. W teorii Alcol jest typowym najemnikiem, płacisz on robi. Jednak kodeks moralny czy empatia nie sa mu obce. Nie zabije bezbronnych czy niewinnych. Wciąż stara się rozwijać i poszerzać swoją wiedzę. Za najważniejszy cel postawił sobie samodoskonalenie się. Jeśli chodzi o jego stosunek do towarzyszy, jak historia już nie raz pokazała nie ma problem z porzuceniem bliskich mu osób. Jeśli ktoś jest przy nim to widać jest przydatny w osiągnięciu celu. Dziś jego towarzyszem jest Albafica, ale jutro może być nim ktoś inny. Nie oznacza to jednak, że jest zdolny do zdrady. Stara się być mimo wszystko lojalny w wykonywanym zadaniu. 'Moce i umiejętności' Alcol jest szamanem, a jego konikiem są szamanizm ducha i ziemi. Dzięki szkoleniu dobrze sobie radzi również w posługiwaniu się swoim mieczem - czasem o nim zapomina co jest błędem gdyż już nie raz okazał się bardziej zabójczy od zaklęć jakie zna. 'Ciekawostki' * Cytaty * " - Na pewno jesteście wojownikami? Bo ja tu widzę szamana * - A ja Ci na co wyglądam?! * - Na obiad?" - Alcol o Albafice gdy Blue wyraził swoje wątpliwości co do przydatności bohaterów w ich zleceniu. Kategoria:Główni Bohaterowie Kategoria:Slayers PLUS